


Behind the scenes

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Fault [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Mutual Pining, Outtakes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: These are one shots of chapters that were meant to be part of my other fic Fault. I cut them from the story cause they either seemed kind of irrelevant to the plot or because there were other things I wanted to focus on in the story instead. I finished most of them, I'll be posting each one when I update on Fault





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

Jacob gave a sigh as the door closed behind him.

The Quileute leaned against the wooden frame, thinking about the broken girl in the house upstairs.

Bella's been a mess for weeks.

Jacob's been trying to cheer her up, he really has but Bella just can't move on passed Edward.

It's not even really that she can't move on, more than she won't. The girl was in so deep, it seemed like she was dying without him. All she ever talked about was Edward, how wonderful he was and how it's all her fault he left her.

Jacob would listen and try to tell her it wasn't, try to bring back the girl he used to love only to fail miserably.

Things were made even worse because Jacob knew exactly why Edward left Bella.

It was his fault not hers, but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her about Edward's confession three weeks ago. Where the older teen held him and kissed him and told him that he loved Jacob and not her.

He couldn't tell her what Edward said, not only would the girl never speak to him again but she'd most probably lose it and do something to try and hurt herself and Jacob wouldn't be able to save her.

The Quileute pushed off the door and wandered around Bella's house right into the woods.

He needed to think, between taking care of Billy, taking care of Bella and Sam's sudden interest in him Jacob hasn't had much time to himself.

The boy still couldn't understand why Sam and his gang started hanging around him, but he remembers the same thing happening to Embry and Quil before they started hanging out with Sam as well. About a month before their sixteenth birthdays, although he couldn't imagine why.

Either way, the reservation has been feeling a little crowded as of late and Jacob suddenly found himself longing for the days when Edward would pick him up in town and they'd go to a spot in the middle of the woods.

They wouldn't do much, just talk about random things. Edward would tell Jacob about all the places he's been with his parents and the boy would often wonder if Edward was home schooled since he couldn't see someone having that many vacations.

But still it was nice.

For those few hours alone with Edward, Jacob almost felt like they were in their own world, like all he had to do is ask and Edward would take him far away.

Away from La Push and his dad.

Of course Jacob loves his father and loves his home. It's just...

Sometimes he felt trapped, like he was destined to stay on the reservation forever and he could never leave. He never felt that way whenever he spent time with Edward.

The older boy always asked Jacob what he wanted to do with his future, where he wanted to go with his life. He'd tell Jacob about all the universities he could go to and the places he could visit. Jacob would listen and try to imagine the perfect life that Edward was painting for him, even though he knew it would never happen.

The Quileute groaned as he climbed over a fallen stump and brushed his hair back behind his ear.

Now really isn't the time to think about him.

No matter how much Jacob missed him. The boy often found himself thinking about Edward from the moment he wakes up to the time he goes to sleep at night, even though he knows it's not normal.

After all he's only spent a few weeks with Edward; it's too soon to feel the way he does. Not to mention that Edward was another guy, another guy his best friend used to date.

Jacob still felt incredibly guilty about that and he really does care about Bella, but part of him was a little angry at her as well.

He wanted to leave; he wanted the life that the bronze haired boy painted for him. Most of all he wanted Edward.

But he can't have him.

Besides his father and everyone on the rez already hated the Cullens, telling Billy that he was dating one would most definitely make his father freak.

Unfortunately the memory was still there, of what happened those few weeks ago. Although, the older boy wasn't really making a lot of sense.

He told Jacob that he loved him, that he needed him that he couldn't live without him but Jacob couldn't imagine anyone's feelings getting that strong that quickly.

It had barely been more than two weeks for Christ sakes!

So naturally Jacob was shocked silent, until Edward kissed him and somehow the Quileute understood.

Edward was cold like he always was, but Jacob was surprised to find that it didn't bother him. It actually felt good. He gave in and let Edward kiss him, until reality crashed down on him and realized how wrong it was for him to just stand there and let Edward do that.

So he pushed Edward away and ran.

It's been weeks since then and Jacob's ashamed to say he missed him. Especially now, as the boy kept trudging through the forest he couldn't help but wish that Edward was there, no matter how wrong of a thought that might be.

Suddenly a twig snapped and Jacob froze.

The Quileute’s head snapped up and he looked around him when he felt something move behind him and he spun around, only to find nothing but trees and leaves.

"Boo."

Jacob let out a yelp of surprise and he quickly turned back in-avertedly tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his ass.

As he looked up he found Edward Cullen smirking at him a few feet away.

"Jesus." Jacob breathed as he raked a hand through his hair before glaring up at the bronze haired boy in front of him. "Are you insane?!"

"What are you doing here on your own?" Edward extended a hand towards the boy on the ground who simply glared at it before picking himself up and shaking the dirt from his clothes.

"Walking."

"This far out?"

"What are you-" Jacob looked up and for the first time realized that he didn't recognize any of the woods he was walking in.

How long has he been going?

Not wanting to look like the lost and dumb little kid he is in front of Edward, Jacob just folded his arms over his chest and glared. "It's a free country. What are you doing here?"

Edward grinned, "Walking." Jacob rolled his eyes until Edward spoke again nodding in the direction behind him, "Besides I live back that way."

Jacob blinked in surprise when he suddenly remembered that Bella mentioned that Edward and his family lived out in the woods once, but he kept his back straight and managed to keep glaring at the older boy before turning back to try and find his way back to Bella's

"I'm outta here."

"Do you need some help finding your way?"

'Yes'

Jacob paused to glare over his shoulder, "No."

Edward took a step forward, "Are you sure about that Jacob? It can get a little tricky navigating around here and I don't want you getting hurt. I could help you if you like."

No matter how much Jacob wanted to give in, to accept Edwards help and be around him just for a little while, he just couldn't.

The Quileute turned his head back and started walking, "Funny, you didn't care about hurting Bella or helping her when you broke up with her."

Edward gave a heavy sigh as he walked on after the boy, "I already told you why I did what I did. I'm sorry for hurting her Jacob but I-"

The older boy grabbed Jacobs arm and turned him around, "I couldn't go on pretending with her, it wouldn't have been fair to Bella or anyone else."

"But dumping her and then disappearing is fair?" The Quileute growled as he ripped his arm out of Edwards grasp.

"You know why I did that Jacob." Edward took another step forward making Jacob take one back. "I can't go on pretending like I love her, when you're the one I love. When you're the only one I want. I can't stay away from you Jacob, I never feel right when you aren't around." 

Jacob’s eyes went wide and Edward’s hand reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek before he regained his senses and slapped the pale hand away.

"Stop it."

Edward paused and stared at the boy, "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Leave me alone." Jacob growled as he turned to leave again only for Edward to move in front of him.

"You feel it and now you're running because you're scared." Edward’s voice dropped a tone and he stepped closer. Jacob froze.

"You don't have to be afraid, Jacob. I'd never hurt you," Edward's hand went up and slid into the Quileute’s hair, Jacob's head in-avertedly leaned into the cold touch. "I promise everything will be O.K, just let me love you and I promise it'll be alright."

Jacob looked up into Edwards eyes and felt himself get lost in his bright gold eyes, "But-but Bella..."

"I made a mistake with her, I know that now. But if I hadn't made that mistake, then I never would have met you Jake."

Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jacob's forehead as he whispered, "My mate."

Jacob shut his eyes and gave a shuddering sigh, "You said that before, what do you mean by that?"

"It means that you are mine and I am yours. You're my soul mate."

Jacob took a step back to try and get some space between them but Edward just moved with him.

The boy shook his head, "It's too soon for you to feel that way. We've only known each other a few weeks."

"I've always known you were mine Jacob, from the second I met you I knew." Edward reached up with his other hand and cupped Jacob's face while confusion glowed in his eyes.

"Edward, you're not making any sense."

“I know... I know that right now none of this makes any sense but right now it doesn’t need to.” Edward said licking his lips unconsciously as he moved even closer to the teen, “All I’m asking for right now Jacob is a chance for us to try this, just once.”

Jacob looked away, “What about Bella?”

“Bella will find someone else; she’ll move on eventually and probably find someone who’s better suited for her than me. But Jacob I can’t stay away from you and I know you don’t want to have to stay away from me either. So let’s just try this once… for a month and if it doesn’t work out, if you don’t want me after that month has past then I’ll leave you alone for good.”

“One month?”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

The Quileute let out a deep breath, cursing himself because he just knew somehow something was going to go wrong and yet somehow knowing that it would all be worth it.

“Alright fine, one month. But if this-“

Edward cut him off before he could finish his sentence, pulling the other teen close to lock their lips in a deep kiss. Jacob let out a brief yelp of surprise before he melted into it, for the moment unconcerned with the ice cold touch he felt from Edward’s skin choosing to wrap his arms around Edward’s neck instead to pull him even closer. He didn’t mind the cold, not really anyway and besides

He’s been feeling a little warm lately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

The telepath moved in a flash, grabbing the older man's arm to spin around and flip him over, making Carlisle hit the ground with a loud thud.

Edward gave a smug grin as he pinned his father's arm behind his back before looking up at Jacob who stood on the other side of the border along with the other wolves as they watched the sparring match. The telepath winked and Jacob rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest,

_'Show off'_

Edward's grin grew a little more until Carlisle suddenly flipped them over and Edward was forced to eat dirt as he was the one who was now pinned to the ground. The telepath let out a grunt of surprise while Jacob smirked, _'That's what you get for being cocky.'_

Edward glanced up from the ground and gave the wolf a glare to which Jacob just grinned. Sam caught the odd exchange but didn't think much of it as they continued to watch the vampires spar.

Embry stood between Jacob and Leah, watching closely as he tried to memorize the way that the vampires moved, when he suddenly felt those eyes on him again.

The shifter carefully glanced away from Edward and Carlisle to look up at the vampire that's been staring at him on and off for the past thirty minutes.

He's bigger than the others, a lot bigger actually. When he was sparring with the Jasper, Embry could see what all that muscle was for since he seemed to be incredibly strong as he threw the blonde around and managed to keep him restrained pretty easily.

Emmett apparently but the Cullens call him Em', like the pack calls him Em' too.

Weird coincidence.

The shifter almost gave a snort at the thought when he frowned instead. The vampire's eyes seemed to be getting darker with every passing moment as he stared Embry down from head to toe. The shifter almost took a step back when the vampire's eyes finally met with his and his face began to burn in a blush for some weird reason as his eyes widened.

The vampire just kept staring and Embry couldn't find it in himself to break that gaze when Jasper suddenly spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Now that you've seen how we fight, I think it's time to see what you've learnt." Jasper said as he looked over the wolves letting his eyes linger on the young boy beside his sister for the briefest of moments.

"One on one." Jasper announced as he turned away and lifted a hand towards the largest vampire. "Emmett."

The vampire stepped forward, when Jasper turned back and pointed at Embry making the wolf's eyes go wide with shock.

"You."

Sam let out a low growl and a nod towards the wolf beside him. Jacob glanced at him, seeming to know his concern without their minds being connected, "Sam wants Jared to go up against Emmett. Embry has more speed than strength."

"There'll be vampires of all kinds in the newborn army; you won't have a choice as to who you fight when they get here. The more experience you all get the better." Jasper explained letting his eyes rest on Seth for a bit again before looking away. Embry looked back at Sam when Emmett suddenly spoke,

"What's wrong pup? You're not scared that things might get a little rough are you?"

Embry looked back and glared at the vampire, Quil and Jared growled while the other wolves glared. Jacob gave an exasperated sigh when Sam let out a short bark and Embry leaped forward, the shifter phased, tearing his cut offs in the process in midair before landing in front of Emmett and growling fiercely.

The vampire just grinned, a dimple showing on each cheek and Embry snarled fiercely when the vampire spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

It’s the look in Emmett’s eyes that made Embry pause for a moment and almost stepped back in surprise, but the wolf quickly shook his head and started snarling again.

"Alright, begin." Jasper said and Embry immediately leaped forward but Emmett stood ready as he caught the wolf's large furry body and threw him to the side, Embry rolled with the fall and immediately bounced back, surprising the vampire a little as he attacked again.

Meanwhile Alice was twirling a strand of black hair around her finger as she stared at the female shifter on the other side of the treaty line for a moment, pursing her lips together in a tight line before she looked down at Bella and gave the human girl a little nudge. Bella tore her eyes away from the fight before her and looked up at Alice.

"Bella, do you know that wolf over there, the one Jacob called Leah?"

Bella gave a slight shrug, "Yeah, she's Seth's sister. They're the Clearwaters. Their mom is on the tribal council."

"Really? Well what is she like?"

"I'd stay away from her." Bella said with a sheepish grin making sure to keep her voice as low as possible, "She's not the nicest person you'll ever meet; she's been that way since the thing with Sam."

Alice's head snapped up at that and she stared at Bella with curiosity, "What thing with Sam?"

"Leah-"

Bella was cut off when another crash rang through the air and she looked up to find Emmett pinning Embry's wolf down on the ground beneath him. The wolf squirmed and growled fiercely as it tried to escape the vampire's grasp while Emmett stayed right where he was on the shifter's back, forcing its head down against the ground.

Both sides waited to see if the wolf would be able to break free and move away, when one of Emmett's hands slowly started to move away from Embry's large head down to the scruff of his neck. Emmett let his fingers tangle in the wolf's fur feeling down to his skin, the vampire was mesmerized by the heat he could feel radiate from the shifter beneath him while Embry just continued to struggle.

Suddenly six pairs of gold eyes locked onto Emmett as the scent of lust faintly started to drift into the air, while the larger vampire kept stroking the fur on Embry's neck and he started to pant. Edward tensed tremendously as he followed his brother's train of thoughts, fighting back against the urge to squawk and gape at the incredibly bestial path they were taking while the scent of desire just grew even more.

O.K this needs to stop.

A twisted fantasy is one thing, but if Emmett didn't get a hold of himself the wolves would soon be able to smell the lust on him too. So far the pack members were under the impression that Emmett was just taunting Embry, but who knows what would happen if they actually managed to connect the dots.

"Carlisle." Edward said in a warning tone and the sire snapped.

"Emmett!"

Emmett blinked in surprise before looking back at his father.

"That's enough."

Emmett looked back down at the shifter beneath him and blinked again before his eyes widened and he pulled away like he'd been burnt.

"Shit." Emmett cursed softly under his breath as he stepped away. Embry walked away with his head down low as he turned back with his tail low as well. The shifter went to stand beside Jared who gave him a slight nudge before giving his ear a brief nip. Embry yelped before the wolf nuzzled the side of his head and growled softly while he did the same.

Emmett couldn't help but glare at the clear signs of affection as he walked back to his wife, "Stupid dogs." Emmett mumbled out as he put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders, albeit a bit awkwardly while Rosalie just continued to stare at Paul.

"Alright, that was a good effort." Jasper said breaking the strange tension in the air, "I'll go next and then Jacob, you'll go up against..."

Jasper looked back at his family and found Edward wearing a huge grin, but the blonde smirked in return as he said, "Carlisle."

The look of disappointment on Edwards face was tragic.

Jacob had to bite down on his tongue so he wouldn't laugh and Jasper stepped forward as his eyes fixed on the young boy standing beside his sister.

"How about you?"

Seth beamed and Jasper couldn't help but feel his heart melt a little when the boy ran up to him with that beaming smile still in place.

Jasper arched a brow at him and Seth almost frowned in confusion when realization dawned on him and he rolled his eyes, "Oh, duh."

The empath's eyes went wide when Seth tugged down his cut offs right there in front of him and everybody else before kicking the shorts away. The boy then stepped back and phased with a loud growl before crouching down in front of the vampire with his tail wagging in excitement.

Jasper cleared his throat and looked away for a brief moment before he spoke. "Right... begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the reviews
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Rosalie stood watching in the door. Edward lay on his bed and leaned forward to kiss the Quileute beside him on the lips, careful not to disturb the shifter or aggravate his injuries.

"I love you, Jacob." The vampire whispered as he stroked Jacob's cheek. "I'll never let this happen again."

The fight is over.

Things had gone well all things considered. Victoria was dead, her newborn army was defeated and Isabella Swan was safe.

The only downside to the fight was Jacob.

The shifter unfortunately got hurt pretty badly while trying to protect Leah. Something that Alice was very grateful for, the blonde doesn't think she's ever seen her sister as terrified as she was when she found out that the female shifter almost got hurt.

Edward on the other hand was a mess.

The moment the wolves carried Jacob's body into the house Edward forgot himself completely and broke down. It was the hardest thing Rosalie has ever forced herself to watch.

The telepath kept trying to keep Jacob calm while Carlisle re-broke his bones and set them in the right place. Edward’s face twisted in agony as if he were feeling the pain that his mate was feeling and refused to leave Jacob's side once the doctor was done.

Luckily Carlisle managed to convince the wolves to at least wait until Jacob regained consciousness before taking him back to La Push. Which is why some of the shifters still lingered in the woods around the Cullen mansion.

Rosalie turned around and headed downstairs to the living room to sit next to Emmett.

She tried not to think about the shifter that had growled and barked at her just before he went back to the reservation once they knew that their beta was out of danger, and chose to focus on Edward's voice and Jacob’s steady breathing upstairs.

But somehow this only managed to annoy her even more.

Sure she's relieved that the shifter is going to be O.K, Jacob is like a little brother to her. At first Rosalie was more than just a little pissed at finding out that Edward’s mate is a wolf, she might not like Bella but at least the human didn't pose as much of a threat as one of the dogs would. But eventually the shifter started growing on her.

Jacob has a deep soul, he's had to deal with a lot at a young age and Rosalie could respect that. First losing his mother, his sisters moving away then having to take care of his father and dealing with his shifter heritage. Its more than most humans would be able to bear.

But what really pushed Rosalie over the edge was the look in Jacob's eyes whenever he looked at her brother.

Like Edward was his world and nothing other than the telepath mattered. It was a look that she didn't even see in Bella's eyes when she looked at Edward.

Sure they were similar but it’s clear that Jacob loved Edward more than Bella ever could.

And Edward...

Jacob was Edward's soul.

The telepath was never completely right when Jacob wasn't around

They were perfect together.

Which is why Rosalie was so ticked off.

Her mate just had to be the one with severe bloodsucker-loathing anger issues.

It took a while for the Cullens to come to terms with their new... Situation. But eventually they did, they had to. The vampires started having very dangerous thoughts and found themselves wandering dangerously close to the border, more times than she knows are healthy.

Things got even worse once the treaty was temporarily lifted in preparation for Victoria's attack. Rosalie once found herself in Seattle with Alice one day when she saw Paul walk out of a store...

With a girl.

The moment Rosalie saw the girl hanging off of her wolf's arm, the vampire saw red. The only reason that the Quileute girl didn't meet with an unfortunate... accident was because Rosalie recognized her scent. It was similar to Jacob's without the wet dog edge plus the girl looked a lot like her brothers mate, so the blonde guessed that she was one of Jacob’s sisters.

But just because _Rachel_ didn't meet with a painful demise doesn't mean she can just go around touching things that don't belong to her. The blonde was suddenly filled with newfound conviction.

Paul won't know what hit him.

Rosalie crossed one leg over the other as she glanced at the two on the couch across the room.  

Bella was sitting on the couch next to Alice as the pixie rubbed soothing circles on the human's back.

"I should be up there," Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Jacob needs me."

Rosalie gave a snort as she stared out the window from her seat wondering exactly what Edward would do if the human girl tried to intrude on them right now.

Something told her it wouldn't be pretty.

Part of her actually hoped that she might try.

"He needs to rest Bella." Alice said as she wrapped her arm around the girl. "Carlisle said that he won't be up for a few hours at least."

"I know but-" Bella let her head fall forward and tears streamed down her cheeks. "God this is all my fault."

"Bella-"

"If it hadn't been for me, Jacob wouldn't be hurt right now." The girl clumsily wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt.

"None of this is your fault, if James hadn-" Alice suddenly stopped and completely lost her train of thought. The vampire looked up and out of the large window to see a small grey wolf run passed the house with a sandy brown wolf following close behind.

Jasper had moved to the window and stood there watching as well and a small smile spread across his lips.

"Alice?"

The pixie blinked and looked back to Bella giving her a comforting smile. "It isn't your fault and Jacob will be fine, shifters heal quickly. There’s nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," Bella sniffed and looked down at her hands, biting her lip. Suddenly the girl stood, "Maybe I could-"

"No!"

Bella turned and stared at Alice with confusion.

The vampire spoke softly, "Be patient. He'll be up soon and then you can talk to him later. Let him rest."

The human girl gave a sigh before sinking back onto the couch as she fumbled with her hands, when she looked up. "Where's Edward?"

"Helping Carlisle run some tests."

"Tests? I thought you said that-"

"Jacob's fine Bella, Carlisle finds shifters fascinating so Edward is just helping him with Jacob's blood sample."

"Oh. So he's busy." Bella looked down at her feet with a look of disappointment on her face, "He's been busy a lot lately."

Alice frowned, "Maybe I should take you home. It's getting late. The wolves will be taking Jacob home soon as he wakes, you can talk to him at the reservation tomorrow and I'm sure Edward will be around to see you." The pixie tried for a smile at the last part as she stood in front of Bella.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Bella gave a weak smile and stood as well.

Rosalie watched as they left the house almost wincing at the poor excuse that seemed to put the human girl somewhat at ease.

Edward and Jacob still hadn't told Bella yet and Rosalie doubted that they'd be telling her anytime soon.

They couldn't.

They needed to get closer to the shifters first.

There was too much riding on it for them to say anything now. Telling Bella would mean telling the Sam and the rest of the pack. There's still no telling how that would go.

What if Sam forbade the shifters from going anywhere near them? What if he freaked and declared war on the vampires for taking one of his wolves? There was too much at stake, they couldn't tell her.

At least not yet. 

It was another hour before Alice got back. The tiny vampire had a deep frown marring her features as she walked into the house until her head suddenly snapped up and she darted up the stairs.

The blonde shook herself from her thoughts and listened, she could hear a groan before Jacob's tired voice spoke softly. Rosalie followed her sister up the stairs and stopped at the door to watch as Alice knelt down beside the bed holding the shifters hand.

"Jake... I-"

Jacob gave a chuckle and grimaced as the sound made his ribs ache. "Calm down shorty, it's not as bad as it looks."

"No it's just," Alice stared at the wolf like she was about to cry, until the pixie leaned down and wrapped her arms around the shifter.

Jacob winced silently and Edward immediately moved to pull Alice away but stopped when the shifter shot him a look over the girls shoulder.

"Thank you Jacob."

Jacob smiled and lifted his good arm to wrap around her back. "There's nothing to thank me for, Alice. Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"No, she just glared at me and walked away." The pixie mumbled into his shoulder. "Why do all wolves have to be so stubborn?"

Jacob let out another pained chuckle and looked up to see Rosalie in the door, "How about you?"

The blonde huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Don't ask."

"It'll work out." Jacob said giving the vampire a pat on the back. "Maybe I could talk to them."

"No we have to do this ourselves." Alice pulled away to place a kiss on Jacob's cheek, "Thanks anyway Jake, I'm so happy Edward found you. I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

The shifter gave an amused smile, "Brother, huh?"

"Yes brother," Alice beamed, "I can't wait to get started on the wedding! I already have the flowers picked out and-"

"Wait, wedding?"

The pixie looked up at her brother with a look of disapproval, "Honestly Edward, I thought you two have already discussed this."

Edward shrugged and went to lie on his side propped up on his arm as he combed a hand through Jacob's hair. "We have."

"Yeah, for later in the future." Jacob protested. "I didn't-"

"Have you decided what name you’re going to take?" Alice interrupted as if she hadn't heard him, "I assume you'll be a Cullen but Black would be a nice change for Edward. I wonder what Leah would prefer Cullen or Clearwater. What do you think Jake?"

The pixie looked down to find Jacob gaping at her from the bed and the vampire gave a sigh, "Oh don't act like you didn't see this coming."

"Unbelievable, you two haven't even talked yet and you’re already picking out a last name."

"What's wrong with that?" Alice said with a pout before turning to the door, "Rose, what do you think Paul would prefer."

"Lahote most likely."

"Rosalie."

"What?" The blonde stared at Jacob, "Do you think Paul would want to be a Cullen instead?"

"Why not Hale?" Alice asked with a tilt of her head. 

"Hale would imply that we're related, or that he at least had some relation to Jasper." Rosalie said dismissively "It's too much to explain."

"You haven't even talked to him yet, I don't think you realize how-"

"Trust me Jakey, it's only a matter of time." Rosalie said as she turned to walk away. "The pup doesn't stand a chance."

"I'll have to get started on their wedding too." Alice all but squealed. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Edward." Jacob almost whined as he stared up at his vampire who just smiled down at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Alice sat at the table nearby as she spoke to the older Quileute woman in front of her, while Leah sat beside her. Sue looked slightly amused as Alice prattled on in front of her while Leah kept her hand over the vampires arm in an effort to keep her calm.

Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty nine, sixty.

Jasper tore his eyes away from the three women and shot off the couch to go look for Seth.

Three minutes had passed and the boy had yet to come back from wherever he'd disappeared to and Jasper was starting to get a little anxious. It had become the usual routine ever since the incident with Sam a week back.

The empath simply couldn't get that image of Seth out of his head. The image of his wolf broken and unconscious, Jasper is sure that if he could dream he'd have nightmares about it into the next century

Seth's his mate, his sole reason for existence and yet he'd let someone hurt him.

That's why Jasper never let Seth be out of his sight for too long. It had become his biggest fear, that he'd let Seth alone for a moment too long and something worse than Sam would befall his wolf.

And that simply couldn't happen.

Jasper took a deep breath as he tried to place where Seth might be hiding.

Normally he'd just use his gift to find the boy, but the Cullen mansion was surrounded by so many emotions at that moment Jasper could barely figure out which were his own and which weren't.

Although some were more prominent than others.

Jasper could feel a distinct amount of anxious fear coming from outside, along with slight mixture of anger and confusion. The empath guessed that the fear was coming off of Embry, the confusion from his mother and the anxiety courtesy of Emmett since the larger vampire insisted on being nearby.

It’s been close to ten minutes since Embry had gone outside to talk to his mother and less than six minutes since Tiffany stopped screaming, so Jasper guessed that they must have made some kind of progress.

The blonde followed Seth's scent up the stairs into their bedroom. Jasper paused in the door for a moment as he watched his wolf standing on the balcony on the other side of the room.

The boy's eyes were shut with his head tilted up to the sky against the breeze, as he leaned against the railing.

Jasper smiled at his wolf, wondering what on earth he did to deserve a creature so perfect. The situation with Sam was a painful reminder of how he could lose Seth, sure his life wasn't exactly in danger but it could have been.

The empath stood there for a few more moments until he walked across the room over to his mate. Jasper wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and pulled the boy back against his chest, making the shifter sigh as he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking."

Jasper smiled as he took a deep breath of his mates scent and his arms tightened a little more around Seth's waist. "About what?"

"Last week and how I'm still mad about what you did."

Jasper's smile widened, "No you're not."

Seth rolled his eyes. "O.K so I’m not angry but I still think you overreacted.”

Jasper looked down at the teen’s profile, “Seth he practically ripped your leg off, what did you expect me to do, nothing?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“I just-” Seth cut himself off as he bit his lip and Jasper could feel the emotions warring within the boy, but he didn’t interfere or try to influence them. He waited for Seth to just tell him what was wrong. The Quileute turned around in his grasp and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in Jasper’s neck as he spoke. “What if they’d hurt you?”

Jasper scoffed, “Seth-”

“What if-what if they’d…” The shifter’s arms tightened around him and Jasper blinked in surprise at the sadness he could feel from the teen, the anxiety and fear just as Seth’s voice came out with a slight croak, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“That won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.” Jasper said wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist as he rocked with him a little, “There’s nothing on this earth that could ever keep me away from you.”

“You’re not listening to me.” Seth said as he pulled back with a soft sniff and wiped his eyes off on the back of his hand. Jasper’s heart almost cracked at the sight of those large brown eyes brimming with tears and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss the boy on the lips. Seth paused in surprise before he leaned into it, feeling the vampire’s ice cold lips move against his own until Jasper finally broke it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I don’t know what I’d do without you baby. Sam scared me when he attacked you. I don’t ever want him or anyone else to have the opportunity to hurt you like that again.” Seth gave one more sniff and the blonde leaned in to press a kiss on his forehead, “I just want to keep you safe.”

“Then don’t do something like that again. I don’t want to risk losing you and… Sam wasn’t worth it anyway.” The shifter said quietly as he leaned his head on Jasper’s chest and the vampire dragged a hand through his hair, “I want you to promise.”

“I can’t do that Seth.”

“Jazz-“

“I can’t promise that I won’t do anything if you’re ever in danger.”

“I wasn’t in dan-”

“But I promise I won’t ever leave you.” Jasper said pressing a kiss at the top of Seth’s head.

“Good.” Seth breathed out a sigh, “Then, I promise to stay out of trouble so you don’t almost end up starting a war.”

The blonde laughed, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
